All Star Heroes
Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Lion-O, the original Teen Titans (before the show's current one), the Avengers, the Autobots, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, He-Man and the Ponies are in a place similar to MotorWorld. This movie is similar to Crash Tag Team Racing. Characters Villains of the 5 worlds Tortuga: Isle of Mystery *Davey Jones (Frank Welker)- main villain *Captain Ragu (Danny Mann) *The Pirate (Dee Bradley Baker) *Snake-Eye (John DiMaggio)- first mate Kingdom of Magic *Prince Sorron (Christopher Daniel Barnes) - main villain *Omar-Man (Jeff Bennett) - Troll under the Bridge *Lord Dumyat (Peter Renaday) - Sorron's Lieutenant *Thados (Doug Parker) - a powerful sorcerer Primordia *Prehistoron (Peter MacNicol) - main villain *Tricerar and Triceron (Jim Ward and David Kaye) - Ceratopsian twins *Dynonychus Claw (Townsend Coleman) - Raptor themed villain *Tyrannoman (Peter Lurie) - humanoid T-Rex Land of the Pharoahs *Isul Man~rah/ Mummerah (Steven Blum) - main villain *Dekahn (Liem O'Brien) - High Priest *Dr. Anubis (Arnold Vosloo) - Egyptian themed Scientist *Unitron (James Remar) - Scarab android The Alien Planet *Brabocon (Corey Burton) - main villain *Firegon (Hank Azaria) - fiery alien *Green Mite (Nolan North) - Cyborg bounty hunter *Dr. Catalyst (Grey DeLisle) - scientist of the Future Dragon Mountain (final world) *Man-Dragon (Travis Gould) - main villain and the main antagonist of the film, he needs five of the Crystal Hearts to recreate realms and remove the villains from their threats *Dragorn (Townsend Coleman) - Man-Dragon's Herald *Gelvarod (Tim Curry) - Man-Dragon's agent, and also Gary Oak *Dagirth (Don Francks) - Mentor of the Man-Dragon Plot The Crystal Heart was stolen by a mysterious Shadowman, and Twilight Sparkle and friends went after him, Only to be seperated from them and into a place called "Vale of Dreams" theme park. Twilight was confused, and frustrated. She thens sees chracters from other dimensions Ash from Pokemon, Lion-O from Thundercats, Leonardo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Optimus Prime from Transformers, He-Man from Masters of the Universe, Iron Man from the Avengers, Robin from Teen Titans, and Ben Tennyson himself. They all explain the effects of the Crystal Heart once taken out into another world. Optimus Prime informs Twilight that his comrades have been trapped in a place called "The Alien Planet", Lion-O tells Twilight that his fellow Cats have been enslaved in the "Land of the Pharoahs", Leonardo asks Twilight's help to save his brother's from a world of "Primordia", Ben Tennyson and Robin begs Twilight to free their comrades from the "Kingdom of Magic", and Iron Man requests Twilight to help him find the Avengers on "Tortuga: Isle of Mystery". Twilight Sparkle was confused and irritated, She was about to lose her temper when she sees Ash and notices Ash wasn't demanding, so she takes up his help first. She understands that Ash knows the Vale of Dreams more than they do, Ash tells Twilight that The Autobots are heroes who battle Decepticons a rogue team. while also telling her about He-Man's lack of trust. Twilight agreed to see the Park first then, determine where the others are. She then concludes that there is more than one Crystal Heart. She notices that The Crystal Empire has the Blue Crystal Heart. She then finds a weeping Ebeneezer Von Clutch, whom is responsible for the unity of the worlds. Twilight than agrees to help Von Clutch regain the Crystal Hearts, and that She asks which one they have to find first? Von Clutch shows them that they are first one is at Tortuga the Isle of Mysteries. They travel to Tortuga, where they find help, the Avengers (Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Black Panther, Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel, Vision, Falcon, Mockingbird and Spider-Man) are stranded with Applejack, trying to escape Davy Jones and his crew, who are working with their 3 enemies, Loki, Kang and Ultron, Twilight arrives to see Applejack trapped, and Iron Man comes along and shakes Cap's hand, happy he could find them, he told them they're looking for the first Crystal Heart, and they learn it is in Davey Jones's treasure horde, they grabbed, and took down Davy Jones, with Ben as Heatblast, he learns that the 2nd Crystal Heart is in the Kingdom of Magic. They travel to Kingdom of Magic, where Slade, Brother Blood, Blackfire, the Brain, Dr. Light, Kevin and Ricoronis are waiting, Ricoronis secretly plants a little seed in the back of Kevin's neck stating, "This is what you get for making me look stupid!", and Kevin is turned into his Ultimate form from Ultimate Alien, and he is ordered to attack, when Rarity, Rook, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl arrive in time to stop him, and the others, Ben turns into Fourarms to fight Ricoronis, since he's been arch-enemies with Vilgax, stating he's always been his arch-nemesis, and Rook fights Kevin, stating he knows what his friend is up too, then the Titans unite, Robin fights Slade, Wonder Girl fights Blackfire, Kid Flash fights the Brain, Speedy fights Brother Blood and Aqualad fights Dr. Light, while they distract them, Ash fights Prince Sorron, quickly retreats the 2nd Crystal Heart in Rupunzel's tower, they now learn the 3rd Crystal Heart in Primordia, and Rook has a quick word with Ben stating he knows who Kevin is affiliated with. Meanwhile in an unknown zone, Kevin had escape his battle, and gulps when he sees a silhouette figure who states, "You have a lot of nerve showing up", Kevin frightfully tells him, "Hey, look I'm sorry, Ben's old pal, Rook, he knows everything", the figure blows fire at Kevin, stating, "I always thought you used Ben's stupidity for our mother's robots, but I realize you are stupid for letting his partner know!", Kevin apologizes, "Look I'm sorry, i'll get this right, I promise!", the figure state, "Good, now make sure those hearts will never be collected". The heroes travel to Primordia, Ben and Ash have a quick moment, Ben asks if he knows anything about Gary Oak, Ask says the name rings a bell, Ben tells him that he might be the one responsible for calling all the villains to keep them distracted, so he can help his master, and that the master is related to Kevin, who was using his stupidity for a robot, Ash realizes that Kevin was stupid for falling a trick of Rook stating, "You have a good partner for making him blurt out everything", which Ben complements him. He-Man and Leo realize that their friends are with Fluttershy, captured by Prehistorian. They encounter Shredder, Baxter Stockman, Hun, Garbageman, Skeletor, Evil Lynn, Beastman, Merman and Trap-Jaw are waiting, Shredder tells Skeletor that he may have a point with He-Man, Skeletor states, "He-Man will never get in contact with his friends, because of his identity!", they soon fight the villains, Skeletor taunts He-Man, "Ask me this, He-Man, did you want to regain your friends so you can help them or forgive them?", He-Man angrily encounters Skeletor, when Fluttershy, Teela, Man-At-Arms, Orko, Stratos, Michaelangelo, Raphael and Donatello arrive to fight them off and save them, Leo re-unites with Mikey, Raph and Donny, Teela tells He-Man, "Jinx owe me a soda", He-Man says, "Shut up", much to their shock, Teela angrily asks, "Not even a thank you would do?!", Ben states, "Now I know why I don't get along with Gwen". Mikey tells Leo that the fourth Crystal Heart is in the Land of the Pharoahs, as he already founded the 3rd one in Sharptooth's idol, and took out Prehistorian. Meanwhile, the figure is watching Ben and Ash's quick talk, and tells his silhouette ally, "Ash Ketchum is responsible for everything, stealing my woman, taking command, I want him dead", the figure said, "I agree with you, have no fear, Misty will be yours, and Ash will die, there's still more where that came from". The heroes then travel to the Land of the Pharoahs, Ben asks the Turtles why He-Man said "shut up" to Teela, Mikey says, "I don't know, probably something with that identity thing", Teela says, "It has something to do with the identity thing, he could've trusted us, we kept both his identities, Adam and He-Man a secret", Ben and Ash are looking at each other, Man-At-Arms asks He-Man if he wants to speak with him, He-Man says, "No thanks", Man-At-Arms leaves after silently saying, "I'm sorry". They travel to land, as they confront Mumm-Ra with Mummerah, fighting them, Ben turns into Feedback to help Lion-O keep Mummerah busy, then Ash quickly grabs the 4th Crystal Heart, then Lion-O's friends, Tygra, Cheetara, Panthro, WilyKit and WilyKat and Snarf, Lion-O hugs his friends, and shakes hands with Tygra, and Rainbowdash comes along, too, they all learned the 5th and final Crystal Heart is in Alien Planet, Optimus learns that his friends might be there. Meanwhile, the figure, Kevin and Gary are stealing watching them, Gary reveals he has Misty and Brock, the figure appears in a solid gold form, attempting to kiss Misty, but Misty punches him, but she hurts her fist, the figure stated, "Solid gold, sweety", Kevin chuckles, but the figure stares at him, Kevin states, "Come on, Drake, there's no way they'll stop us", Drake says, "We'll stop them, Gary, anymore left?", Gary says, "Yes, the Decepticons, my father, Megatron", Drake stated, "He must be so proud of you", Gary agrees. Megatron and the Decepticons are waiting, Starscream tells Megatron, "You must be very proud of your son, my liege", Megatron states, "Everything about my family is none of your business, Starscream, I don't even know if we can trust this Man-Dragon", he turns to captives, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Apple Pie, the heroes finally arrive in Alien Planet, to fight them and Brabocon, Optimus fights Megatron, interigating him, "I know your son is affiliated with Drake, Megatron, you have to stop him!", Megatron says, "I on the other know who I am with, Prime", he fights back at Prime, Ben turns into Bloxx into a key to free the Autobots and Apple Pie, they escape Bumblebee fights Shockwave, Jazz fights Soundwave, Ironhide fights Starscream and Ratchet fights Tankor, Megatron shouts, "Decepticons fly and retreat!", as he has the 5th and final Crystal Heart in his hand, the heroes try to stop them, but Kevin confronts them, Ben shouts to Kevin, "What do you want, Kevin? Is it because I fought Ricoronis and not you?", Kevin embarrassing says, "It's something important", Ash says, "Who can we trust you?", they all stare at him, Kevin is about to say something. Megatron arrives with the Crystal Heart, along with the Decepticons, Megatron tells the Decepticons to leave him and Gary. Megatron talks with Gary, "Are you sure he can be trusted?", Gary says, "Father? Have I ever lied to you and mother? We are doing the Crystal Heart plan because Drake can recreate the realms and remove us of our threats, now please, give me the Heart", Megatron reluctantly listens to his son, "I hope you know what you're doing", Gary nods his head in agreement. Kevin tells the Heroes their hideout is in the Dragon Mountain, The Dragon Mountain is the largest place in the Vale of Dreams. Kevin reveals himself as a Red Wyvern, and the Lechorian Leech was removed from his Forehead. Twilight, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Raity, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack notices that Spike is still in the mountain, and that Man-Dragon was the real culprit behind the threats. As they enter the mountain they face many obstacles such as Dagirth the Grandfather of Man-Dragon. They defeated Dagirth, faced Dragorn, and then battled Gelvarod, and then finally faced the Man-Dragon. But the Decepticons got in the way to deal with the other heroes, but Ash confronted Drake, Drake stated, "You stole what was once mine, now I am going to take your life!", they started fighting, but Drake was impossible to defeat, as the Decepticons had collected the 4 other Crystal Hearts, they start to begin, when Ben has an idea, Ben taunts Drake for faking his death, and for trying to steal Misty, and asks why he is mad at Kevin, Drake wanted to expose the robot, Ben says, "Face it, Drake, you're a much bigger fool than we are!", he winks at Ash, Ash smiles. Drake "Ben, your the idiot who believed the Robot!' Ben was shocked and humiliated by that remark, Ash then Becomes a Dragon, and fights Drake, after defeating him, Drake states "so you are willing to die for her, I was betrayed by the Woman I loved, went for Sorron", Ash and Misty realizes her ancestors betrayal, and Drake then dives into the Lava, and that was the end......for Now. Twilight thanked Ash, Ben, and the others, and Robin was gonna stab Ash with a Platinum Batterang, exposing he was Ash's killer, and the true mastermind, until Kevin came through the Portal and dragged him into the Portal. Ash and Misty kissed and that was the end of this story. Cast *Matthew Broderick as Ash *Jodi Benson as Misty *Robin Williams as Brock *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben Tennyson *Bumper Robinson as Rook Blonko/Bumblebee *Will Friedle as Lion-O *Matthew Mercer as Tygra *Emmanuelle Chriqui as Cheetra *Kevin Michael Richardson as Panthro/Soundwave/Tankor/Baxter Stockman/Beastman/Snake-Eye *Madeleine Hall as WilyKit *Eamon Pirruccello as WilyKat *Satomi Karogi as Snarf *Troy Baker as Robin/Loki/Starscream/Merman *Crispin Freeman as Speedy *Will Wheaton as Aqualad *Jason Spisak as Kid Flash *Lacey Chalbert as Wonder Girl *Brian Bloom as Captain America *Eric Loomis as Iron Man *Rick D. Wasserman as Thor *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk *Wally Wingert as Yellowjacket *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Wasp *James C. Mathis III as Black Panther *Chris Cox as Hawkeye *Jennifer Hale as Ms. Marvel *Peter Jessop as Vision *Jason Marsden as Spider-Man *Lance Reddick as Falcon *Elizabeth Daily as Mockingbird *David Kaye as Optimus Prime/Brother Blood/Triceron *John DiMaggio as Ironhide/Trap Jaw *Corey Burton as Ratchet/Stratos/Brain/Brabocon *Phil LaMaar as Jazz *Mike Sinterniklaas as Leonardo *Frank Frankson as Raphael *Wayne Grayson as Michaelangelo *Sam Riegel as Donatello *Cam Clarke as He-Man *Lisa Ann Beley as Teela *Diedrich Bader as Man-At-Arms *Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle *Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack *Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity *Andrea Libman as Fluttershy/Pinkie Pie *Cathy Westluck as Spike *Travis Gould as Man-Dragon *Tim Curry as Gary Oak *Greg Cipes as Kevin Levin *James Remar as Lord Ricoronis/Unitron *Robin Atkin Downes as Mumm-Ra *Jeremy Irons as Slade *Angelina Jolie as Blackfire *Rodger Bumpass as Dr. Light *Jonathan Freeman as Kang the Conqueror *Mark Hamill as Ultron *Clancy Brown as Megatron *Dwight Schultz as Shockwave *Scottie Ray as Shredder *Greg Carey as Hun *Charlie Adler as Garbageman *Malcolm McDowell as Skeletor *Nika Futterman as Evil Lynn *Brian Drummond as Auizotyl *Kathleen Barr as Queen Chrystalis *Big Jim Miller as King Sombra *Frank Welker as Davy Jones *Danny Mann as Captain Ragu *Dee Bradley Baker as The Pirate *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Prince Sorron *Jeff Bennett as Omar-Man *Peter Renaday as Lord Dumyat *Doug Parker as Thados *Peter MacNichol as Prehistoron *Jim Ward as Tricerar *Townsend Coleman as Dynonychus Claw/Dragorn *Peter Lurie as Tyrannoman *Steve Blum as Isul Man~rah/ Mummerah *Liam O'Brien as Dekahn *Arnold Vosloo as Dr. Anubis *Hank Azaria as Firegon *Nolan North as Green Mite *Grey DeLisle as Dr. Catalyst *Don Francks as Dagirth Category:Crossovers Category:Videogames Category:TV Show